To Infinity and Beyond
by adeadlykiss
Summary: Takes place years after TS3.  Bonnie is 16, and has grown out of her toys. After a big yard sale, all of her toys were sold to a little girl called Katy. Brings back old characters. More to it, like a TS4. May get changed to T. Please R&R.


**Okay so I finally got to write this story! Yay! I saw TS3 and it was amazing. I began just tearing up, not at the end, but at the beginning when they started playing you got a friend in me, because that brought back so many memories of my childhood. **

**In the beginning it starts a little bit like TS3 too. **

**Also, some other questions will be answered later in the series (I'll be bringing up bo, and possibly some Sid)**

**But bare with my though because this is my first EVER Toy Story fanfic. And I realize it might be terrible.**

_"The jig is up partner," Woody said, his boot clanking as he stepped forward on the plank._

_Mr. Potatoehead didn't break a sweat though, as soon as the words had left the sheriffs mouth, the world went dark._

_"Oh no! It's the evil witch!" A loud girl's voice screamed. Woody gasped as the witch flew about the sky, lightning cackling behind her._

_"AHAHA!" She laughed. "So we meet again cowboy!" The evil witch said, an evil smile forming on her face._

_Woody gasped and dodged the attempt attacks of lightning but the witch was getting closer. And closer and closer until…_

_"Buzz lightyear to the rescue!" The witch scooted back, and Woody smiled. They were completely unaware that the city witch jail would be blown up letting all the witches free._

_"Hahaha! It's too late now! In 30 seconds the jail will blow up and all of my fellows will be free! We will be INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Woody looked at Buzz, as in asking what to do._

_"YEEHAW!" The clanking of horse came by. It was Jessie and Bullseye. "Well don't just stand there. Hop right on." _

_Woody followed her instructions and hoped on. _

_"I'll take down the evil witch and you disactivate the bomb," Buzz instructed. Woody nodded and tipped his hat, and then he and Jessie sped up, going off to the bomb._

_When the reached the jail Woody noticed the bomb only had 20 seconds left! If he was going to do this, he had to do it fast! Jessie looked worridely at him._

_"You can do this sherriff!" She reassured and he nodded rearranging the wires. After a few longfilled moments the monitor went of and Woody and Jessie cheered._

_"NO! You! You ruined my plan Sherriff! I shall take my revenge by summoning my evil people eating muffins!" Woody jumped back in surprise. The witch was now behind him and lifting her arms, evil muffins with vicious teeth immurged from the ground. The evil witch cackled in delight. Woody whistled and in a second a dog rushed out. He was glowing blue and surrounded Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye._

_"This is my dog slink, and you can't get past his force field." _

_The witch tried and tried, but she just couldn't. "Roosters. I will get my dark unicorn on you, I destroys forcefields!" She stated and seconds later a giant unicorn was getting ready to charge._

_Meanwhile, Buzz was wondering where the evil witch had went to when his thoughts were interupted_

_laughed evilly. This whole time they had managed to get away with the money. But Buzz flipped around and caught them and stunned them with his lazer beams. , blinking, stunned, blew a whistle._

_"ROAR!" A 36 feet dinosaur was staring at Buzz. _

_"Bonnie, honey! Time for dinner! We're having spaghetti!" Bonnie smiled and dropped her toys and rushed out to get her spaghetti but quickly rushed back in._

_"When I get back we'll continue the story! Until then, no more witch trick, dolly!" She said sternly, then left once again._

* * *

It was dark and the dusty and all that was visible was outlines of figures. No, not figures. Toys. All of them rushed to peek out to see what was happening

"Bonnie, sweetie," A voice was heard outside of box. "We're having a garage sale again. Anything you want to get rid of?"

Bonnie sighed and looked up from her journal, unplugging her earphones. "Not that I know of,"

"There's got to be something. Look, you've still got you're ballerina princess hat from when you were 6," Bonnie's mother let out a smile thinking back to when her daughter was only 6 and had dreamed of becoming a princess. Now her young little girl was 16, in high school and was no longer into princesses or fairy tales. "Remember how you used to wave at me in the middle of the show,"

"Mom, I barely took Ballet and I didn't even like it," Bonnie corrected, flipping through the iPod.

"Anyway, here, here's a bag but anything you don't want in it," Bonnie's mom said, handing her the bag then leaving.

Back in the stuffed box under the shoe box, things were getting hectic. All of the toys (or what was left for the most part) were mumbling and worrying.

Woody stood up. "People, people, calm down," He said at his best trying not to make bonnie hear them. "Bonnie's not going to get rid of us. Sure, she's getting older, but-" Woody never got to finish his sentence. They were all knocked down and blown away as the box got picked up.

Bonnie pulled it out and examined it. After a few moments she placed it on her bed and opened it.

There were all of her lifeless toys.

She looked at them and brushed her fingers against the tops of them. There was buttercup, Dolly, Jessie, Buzz, Mr. Pricklepants…and as her fingers dug to the last toy she pulled it out and looked at it. It was Woody. His eyes stared at her, and she pulled his string.

"There's a snake in my boot."

After a few moments of aw, Bonnie threw Woody into the bag, along with all the other toys. She, however, decided to keep Chuckles displaying him on one of her shelves. She knew mom wouldn't have been happy if she had gotten rid of Chuckle, he had been with her since she was 20 when he found him abandoned on the street side.

"Bonnie's not going to get rid of us, huh?" Mr. Potatohead stated grumpily.

Jessie took deep breaths. "I'm hyperventilating. We're going to be put in storage!" Jessie yelled worried. The ride got bumpy and then stopped.

Woody wished he could say something to reassure them, but nothing came to mind. They were going to a yard sale, Bonnie was selling them.

He was glad Buzz took over. "Everybody, everybody," Buzz called, though there was no need to, the bag was barely full. "Just stick together. Think of it this way, we'll get played with again."

"Yay! We'll get played with again!" Rex cheered.

"I hope the new owner owns a computer!" Trixie stated, smiling. Both were dumbfounded that they might never see each other again, but Buzz was glad that they were happy. He was going to keep them that way until the end. The bag was torn open and Bonnie reached in grabbing her toys and placing them in a giant container labeled 2 dollars.

They were her favorite toys and she was selling them for 2 dollars.

**Okay, so you like? So, I know must of you are all What? I could never picture bonnie selling her toys. Well, I think that she's not as close to Woody and the other toys as Andy. I mean sure she played with them, but in reality I can see her giving her toys away. Where as Andy was really attached to them.**

**There's a button down there to review I suggest you click it*wink wink* because if you want to see more I'll have to get some reviews.**


End file.
